Ninja Love: The Princess
by IssaVaugn
Summary: A Telling of the Ninja Love storyline, with more details, dialogue, and, erm... 'Fun! In this Story, you will experience the journey from start to finish, first person at the side of none other than the irresistible Goemon. Full of the adventure, and love line, from the game, but hopefully with more satisfying detail... Mmm. Whatcha waiting for- start the journey now, Princess!


Hey, so I'm writing a story for the ever growing in popularity Ninja Love + Game by Solmare. If you have no idea what this is, look it up on I -tunes and try it out. Trust me, it's amazing! And for those of you who already know, sit back and start reading... Hope you enjoy the story. sorry for any types yada yada yada... That's pretty much it. After I finish this, I plan to continue writing stories for every character... Any suggestions on who to do next? (not that it will be any time soon, but...)

oh, and I don't own the game, but the plot is mine. :)

* * *

"Come come, Reina, your going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I half mutter half yell, and I swear I can feel Grandfather's smile through the door.

I slid my feet into my old, worn sandals, struggling to tie the obi band around my kimono at the same time. Normally, I'm used to dressing myself (unlike most normal upper-class ladies), but when I've slept in (like today), time and my ragged small kimono seem to fight me every step of the way.

Satisfied, I open the door, run my fingers through my long, fuschia hair, and put on my best smile for Grandfather. It was, after all, my idea to help the poorer people in the village today by watching their children. And it wasn't his fault either I had overslept.

Grandfather simply smiled his old, weathered soft smile and led me to the kitchen.

"A long day ahead, Nana-chan," he stated, using my childhood nickname. "You truly are a wonderful girl. Your heart outweighs anything else. And I know you don't believe me, but it is true, you know?"

I simply smiled and half-shrugged, before turning to find my large woven basket on the kitchen counter. Grandfather and I stood side by side, filling the basket with extra food and a few hand-made toys for the children to play with. From time to time he would stop, look out the open sliding door, before returning back to helping me.

The recent uptake in the war of Nobunga Oda's men against all ninja kind had been hard on our village. Not as first, but as Nobunga's rage spread across the land, and the ninja he sought continued to elude him, his wrath was taken out on the people. Word had it that now he was looking for the ultimate weapon against Ninja. His sources had confirmed it's presence, but not it's wherabouts. So his men have been scouring the country for this weapon, town by town. In a month, our town will be the destination of his warior men as they ransack our land in search of their prize.

Which is why I am going to watch the children. The villagers must prepare for his men by creating space for them to live and harvesting extra food for them to eat. Grandfather and I have it lucky, our place doesn't need to be prepared, no soldier would set foot here anyways. As the only slightly more fortunate, I felt the need to help in any way I can. Maybe this way, one day, my parent's spirits will be proud of me.

I don't remember them honestly, my parents. Just words, a smell of flowers, and a rustle of hair so like my own. I'm told by grandfather I greatly resemble my mother, with her slim, long figure and deep magenta hair. But my eyes belong to my father. Wide, gray expanses of sky, like the fierce clouds before a thunderstorm. Or at least that's how they looked on Father. To me, my parents must have not passed on their magnifigance.  
The one picture I have of them shows these comparisons, and only goes to prove what a disgrace I must have been to them, to lack their beauty, charm and grace.

I am not ugly though, this I know. But I think this is almost worse. Because as I am now, I am average. Nothing. They must have been disappointed in their plain child, so much that they left me here with grandfather after I was born and traveled. In this way, I guess I have never truly met them, but I still feel that this was the truth. It was on the road they were killed in an accident, hit by a wagon, trampled to death by the horses. Yet I can't help but feel this is all my fault- their death always seems to occupy some part of my mind.

My thoughts run back to the reason I overslept- another dream about them, in fact. But it wasn't the usual buts of fragmented child memory and imagination. It was them, holding me, murmuring how I was destined for greatness, and must always remember who I am.

_Yeah, right._

I bit back a sarcastic laugh, and turned to Grandfather, giving him a warm hug before turning to stoke the fire.

"Reina..." Grandfather's voice could be heard from behind me, almost hesitantly.  
"Reina, about today-"

"I don't wish to make a big fuss, Grandfather. I don't need anything. Just... pretend today is any other normal day." I said, trying to sound like I meant it.

"I wish I could, Reina, but I do need to tell you something. Your mother wished for me to tell you this on your sixteenth birthday. Your father agreed it should be this day. I must fulfill their last wish, Reina. Even if it pains me to do so."

_Wish. Urgent. Pains him?_

"It can wait until tonight, though, right?" I said, fighting to keep my voice light despite the churning of my stomach.  
Grandfather sighed heavily, and as I faced him, I saw years of experiences and age settling around his face, each wrinkle seeming to intensify his secret. "Yes, it can. But don't linger after caring for the children. Come straight home. We can talk then."

His voice held a note of something, but I couldn't detect what. I promised him I would return straight home, and do as he wished, before I turned to leave.

"And Nana?" I heard him ask at the doorway. "I think it would be wise to stay in sight of the villagers at all times. Seeing as Nobunga's men are on their way."

"Yes. I will. And don't worry, the children will be with me as well." Grandfather's face lit up. He always had a soft spot for the young ones. Shooing me out, I began my walk to the village, thinking of the children I would be caring for today.

It had been a while since my last visit, and I was looking forward to all the young imaginative stories they come up for me in my absence.

I turned, waving at Grandfather from the porch, and began the dismount from the hilltop on which our house sat. Or, more accurately, the temple sat. The temple of my Grandfather, chief priest and leader to the people of the village.

Grandfather returned my goodbye, all the while his eyes flitting back to the village gates on the horizon. He looked worried, anxious even as he stood seeming to expect bad news. Now that I think about it, he did rush me this morning... I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Had I done something wrong? Or was someone coming to visit- if so, was Grandfather really that ashamed of me, to show me to strangers? Though, it was simply the incoming soldiers that worried his mind so. Maybe, when I got back, I would make his favorite dinner and finish the chores for him, so he could retire to bed earlier than usual. The stress couldn't be good for his health. Or the villagers, but the children were the only way I could help them.

As my feet neared the base of the hill, village houses began to crop up, here and there, leading to the heart of my beloved quietly bustling town. It wasn't large by any standard, but the people were kind, honest and hardworking. This was my home for as long as I could remember, and I loved every inch of it.  
"Reina!" A small voice carried across the town reached my ears.

I turned my head as I passed the small well at the village's core to an old house on my right. It was there I had setup base when I first began to offer to take care of the children twice a month- the old abandoned shack was perfect for children to hide out in, and with my lithe frame I fit in easily through the side opening with them. It was a sanctuary for us- in those four walls nothing was wrong in the world. That's what made it so special to me.

A small girl broke free of the group of young ones waiting at the door frame, crashing into my leg. I set my basket down and reached for a hug from the filthy child.

"Reina, you're finally here!" Hana's laughing voice echoed in my arms. I laughed.

These children are all so simple, so pure. I love that I am able to bring this light into their eyes, for them to have peace- if only for a while- while with me.

I pulled out of the hug and held the girl at arm's length. "My, Hana-chan... Is that you? I didn't recognize you, have you grown since I last saw you two weeks ago?" I asked, teasing.

"No!" she giggled bashfully. "I'm still me!" I laughed before she grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. I felt a real smile break out on my face, not like the forced one I'd shown Grandfather this morning. I grabbed my basket and we pushed our way into the one-roomed house, children parting to let us in before swallowing us whole.

For the morning, we worked on our latest project, decorations for the house. Grandfather was sympathetic enough towards the children he gave me a small amount of extra money to buy colorful crepe papers for them to fashion into decorations for our plain house.

After a satisfying morning, the children all wanted to go out into the fields behind the house down by the waterfront. Seeing as Nobunga's men weren't due anytime soon, and we had been cooped up inside for so long, I agreed. Not like I couldn't call for help if I needed it, the villagers would surely hear me. So, technically, I was still following Grandfather's request...

We set off, some of the older children running ahead, the younger ones clinging to my kimono as I hefted the basket full of snacks I had brought down to the waterside. There was only one baby in the town, a newborn named Kasuku, whom was currently wrapped in my back.

We reached the open field, and I lay down a blanket from the basket, unwrapping Kasuku and laying him down on him belly on the blanket. The children scattered, running and laughing, and I played with the baby, tickling his feet and cooing.

For a while, the shouts of laughter and fun could be heard as they splashed in the water, some of the younger ones sat picking flowers. Two boys down at the water's edge fought, swinging sticks at each other as they attempted to be the famous elusive 'ninjas'. I closed my eyes and lack back on my hands, wishing that I could stay in this lovely life forever. Only when one of the boys- a small toddler named Kattori, Kasusku's older brother- climbed onto my stomach- did I roll over, trapping him and tickling him before calling a truce; asking if he would help me pass around the treats. Kattori toddled off, arms full of small cakes to pass around, and the littler girls came trapizing up to me, placing a woven flower wreath upon my head.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, to which they all smiled and clambored into me. I gave each one of them a hug, before sensing them off with a cake apiece. Kasuku began to fuss, so I picked him up, bouncing him in my lap until he quieted down.

_He probably wants to play..._ I thought, before I remembered one of the gift's I had packed this morning. I reached into my bag and felt for the ball I had made the other day of some old clothing scraps unfit for bandages. I called to one of the older boys, before throwing him the ball. Soon, a small game of kicking the ball, boys against girls, began. I sat back, cheering on both sides, Kasuku drooling and wiggling in my lap, gurgling those happy sounds of a baby.

A loud cheer rang out from the boys as one of them kicked the ball far, sending it soaring over my head and into some bramble at the waters edge. I stood, brushing off my kimono before handing the baby off to one of the girls.

"I'll get it!" I promised, making my way down the slope into the water weeds. I didn't want any of the children getting caught in the growth and ruining their clothes- money was tight enough as it was now, but my Kimono was so old it honestly didn't matter to me. Plus, their have been water snakes spotted my some of the fisher's of the village, and I would rather be bit then one of them.

I found the ball, grabbed it, and trudged back to the bank, when I felt something slither up beside my leg, something way larger than a snake, more resembling a crocodile...

I heard myself shreek, and I thrashed my way back to the shore. _The children! _

A strong pair of arms pulled me out of the water, arms that could only belong to a man.

_Wha-?_ I thought, as I let out a small squeak of suprise. There was a small sucking sound as I was pulled from the water, my kimono plastered to my wet shins. I felt myself being lowered onto the bank, confused._ What the heck?_

"Idiot." A velvet voice spoke next to me.

I looked up, nearly screaming again to see a lithe man with dark indigo hair, dressed as-

I gasped, and he looked at me intently, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"What? Were you bitten?" he looked at my legs, and I snapped out of it, shaking my head.

The man made a small noise in his throat before hauling me to my feet.

"Saizo!" Another large, man came bounding out from the forest at the edge of the field, followed by three others, all dressed as-

"_Ninjas_!" one of the younger boys who had been fighting with the stick said in a small, awed voice.

The group of men paid him no mind, all staring at me intently. I was extremely aware of the way I must look to them: half soaked, tattered kimono, wild hair... _Oh, help me_.

One of the men stepped forward to stand beside the man … Saizo, I think. He was clearly the leader of the group, though he was the shortest of them all (still towering over me by a good half a foot or so.) you could see that simply by the way he stood, the way the others bodies angled towards him- he had their respect and support.

"Forgive us for starting you, miss..." He began in a deep, commanding voice, trailing off at the end, asking for my name.

"R-Reina." I heard myself say, looking up at the all. The children crowded around us, silent for what I think must have been the first time in forever.

There was a collective gasp from the group of ninjas.

The tallest man, muscular, bounded forward. His large, friendly aura somehow balanced his harsh features, including three paralell scars running across his jawbone.

"Hanzo!" he exclaimed to the leader. "Do you think she could be?" he asked in a hushed voice, his voice and mannerisms reminding me of a small, energetic child trapped in this hulking man's body.

"Impossible, Sasuke." The man who saved me spoke, shaking his head, sending a lock of braided hair on his head swinging wildly. "She simply cannot be."

A muscular, fiery red headed man sauntered over to me, grabbing my chin and lifting it to his face. I felt my face heat up- this one here was seriously good looking. Not that any of the ninja were bad looking- but this one... I swallowed hard, forcing myself to stare back at him. He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing me, before letting my face go, dropping his hand and walking back to the quiet white haired man he'd stood by before. His lips curled into a smirk, and he opened his mouth.

"She can't be," he stated in a rich, rough, sensual voice. I felt my knees go weak, before registering what they were talking about. Indignation filled my head.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked in a terse voice.

The man who pulled me from the water ignored me. "I agree, Goemon. Her face is much too plain. The face of a country commonor. The one we are looking for should be a beauty. After all, that's a must be for a princess."

Plain? I knew I was, but to hear it voiced so simply by a man I just met- I understood even more of what my parents must have thought. _But_...

"A princess?" I wondered aloud.

The leader stepped forward. "My apologies, miss. My men, though well trained, can be crude sometimes." He shot a look at the indigo haired man- a look that said, _you say that again, you've crossed a line. _"Can you perhaps tell me where the village temple is located though? We will be on our way if you could be so kind as to point us in the right direction." he spoke in a stiff, formal manner that almost left the impression of coldness, but to me he was just uncomfortable.

_Temple? These men hardly seem religious... though, perhaps.._..

"Past the village outskirts, at the top of the hill." I pointed, and the leader nodded.

"Thank you." he said, and the men clustered, ready to leave. He turned back one more time."

"May I ask the name of the head priest?" he stated curiously, almost as if to confirm information he already possessed.

"Grandfather?" I asked incredulously.

The atmosphere changed at once. Audible gasps were heard, and the entire group went silent, mouth's drawn in a thin straight line. The only exception was the white haired man, still unnamed, who had been like that from the start.

"So it is..." the orange haired man breathed.

"Impossible..." the man called Saizo countered, though now it sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of stating a fact.

"Enough. We must find the answers. They are not here." Their leader stated. He turned to me. "Thank you." he said, before nodding at the smirking man.  
Right before my eyes, they vanished, into thin air. I gasped looking around. Had I hallucinated-?

One look at the children, and I knew I hadn't. My eyes passed over their awed faces, before saying- "I need to go. Return home quickly"- and I took off at a run; forgetting the basket, the children, everything.

_Grandfather. I had a feeling he knew what was going on. I needed to get to Grandfather._

* * *

So Yaaay! Ninjas. Sexy ninjas... And a main character who falls in love... But gah! Help- I need a name for my story- any suggestions? If you couldn't tell, the main character will choose Goemon (it is after all, based off my experience with the game...lol) so that may help for suggestions, the only difference between this and the game (besides the details I add in- though I will try to stick to the main story line) is the main character's personality. I hate how meek and following she is- just accepts everything that happens. But now that she has a mind of her own... things may get interesting! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, don't forget name suggestions/reviews, and to check out my other stories. Oh, and bear with it now, While I give the background story. Fear not though, once the boring stuff is out of the way, Goemon will become the center of everything- lots of sexual scenes and 'fun' and definitely one lemon. Maybe more... Who knows? Oh, yeah. I do. But you guys will have to read to figure out! :)


End file.
